


Piece of Home

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: This is something small about wolfstar dancing around in the kitchen to Frank Sinatra.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	Piece of Home

Remus woke up to the sound of music, loud music. He groaned and sat upon the bed, empty bed. Sirius must have woken up before him. He didn’t have to guess but it should be noon from all the sound his fiancée was making. He was probably in the kitchen, trying to cook a decent breakfast. He lazily got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where the sounds are coming from. He tried not to sound amused, but pretty much annoyed because he was having a really good dream and the interruption wasn’t nice. “Sirius, can you tone it down a bit?” He said, voice still groggy from sleep. The black-haired man spun around from the stove. His hair was in a messy falling out bun. He was in one of Remus’ Jumpers and short shorts. Remus stared for a while like sometimes it slips his mind that his man is very hot, without even trying. “Good Morning, love.” Sirius walked to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m almost done with breakfast. Take a seat.” He added.

“Will you stop the music?” Remus asked again after a while as he sat on a stool by the counter. He almost couldn’t hear his own thoughts. “Nope,” Sirius replied facing the stove again. 

“Padfoot, it’s loud.”

“Yup.” Sirius was now dancing to the music. 

“Sirius...” Remus prolonged the name in his mouth. Sirius turned around again- apparently done with the food- with a sly smile on his face. “I do appreciate you calling my name like that. But not the place, moons.” He paused and stood beside him. “Or the place if you want.” He winked at him. Remus annoyingly looked away, partly trying to hide a creeping blush. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t scowl.” Sirius said while grabbing both his arms and pulling him off his seat. Remus knew what was happening and was obviously going to protest. “Sirius, no. No, I’m tired.” 

“There’s no heavy lifting required, we’re just dancing, Moony.” Sirius pulled him close, snaked an arm around his waist, and held his other arm out for Remus to hold onto. Remus obliged because he knew Sirius wasn’t going to let him go. “You want us to slow dance to this genre of music?” Remus asked referring to the heavy guitar that was blaring. 

“Anything you want, your majesty.” Sirius let go and grabbed his wand, changing the song. Suddenly Frank Sinatra was on. One of Remus’ favorites. Sirius looked back at him, smirking. He held out his arm and Remus happily took it. 

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

“Nice choice of tracks, pads,” Remus said almost laughing at the lyrics. “Would you believe it wasn’t planned?” Sirius was very into it, he started twirling Remus, their height difference helped. They were laughing and occasionally tripping over each other.

“No, I’d rather say you planned this from the get-go,” Remus said letting himself melt to the music and get pulled towards his partner. “Fair Enough,” Sirius whispered, holding Remus very close, both arms around his back, while Remus had his arms around his neck. They swayed for a while, just gazing at each other. Enjoying this beautiful moment. Sirius, despite trying to prove he can’t be, can turn almost anything romantic, even having breakfast in the morning. Speaking of breakfast. “Shouldn’t we eat?” Remus asked almost to the end of the song. “You sure have your Priorities set.” Sirius chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away, probably to set the plates. Annoyed at the absence of warmth, he pulled his fiancée back in and held to him more. “Regrettably, you’re my priority, Pads.” He said while nuzzling his neck. “How convenient, love you, Moonsy.” Sirius kissed his temple and pulled away again. “But breakfast is important.”

Remus sat again at the stool, smiling. Just admiring his man. He felt like he was dreaming. It was Surreal to him. He never truly felt this happy before. He watched Sirius smile at him and closed his eyes savoring that beautiful memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
